User blog:無知人/The formatting I use
After much experimentation, this is the format I've been using for general Materials. The included "white space" (blank lines), are the amount of space needed for the included images to not crowd into other areas. Among other things, this includes the expected file names I would use for screenshots. Sell at Market for: coins(, xp) each. Resources= |-| Production= |-| Buildings= |-| Monuments= |-| Tasks= Category:Material At the top, is where an image of the Material goes, generally taken from the Warehouse view. Free Gifts have an image taken from the Gifting menu, preferably with the "Gift" button still visible. Anti-Pest weapons are probably best when the Fist icon is included. From there to the start of the tabber, information that doesn't really fit into any of the tabs (such as which update it arrived in) can be placed. The newly revised Market price goes here, too, just above the tabber (and any "Note:"s). Within the Resources tab, is where this Material can be reliably found. Which building it's made in, what sort of heap it's harvested from, Neighbourhood sources, Collection rewards, etc. Task Rewards do not go here, as those are 1-time deals, and therefore not a "reliable source". With only 2 exceptions (thus far), a Raw material does not get made in any building, so the processing recipe gets deleted in that case. The exceptions, Pressed Metal & Sawdust, may not really fit in with other Raw materials, but I have considered them such, as they can be harvested "as is" from Heaps of metal and Snags. For (processed) Materials with a creation recipe, ideally, a recipe image will be used where enough of each ingredient was owned at the time the image was taken to actually make the recipe, as having all ingredient images in color reduces confusion. (I know a few people who have confused Bricks and Blocks when they didn't have enough, because both were grey...) As for the size of the recipe image, I make thorough use of the preview button, and select the largest option from a range of 300x300px to 350x350px (readability reasons), that allows as many ingredients to have their entire name stay on the same line. The Production tab is for any other Material recipe for which this Material is an ingredient. Depending on the item, this tab can range from completely blank, to being quite lengthy. The Buildings tab is where any Producing Building which uses this Material during a construction step gets listed, including how many of the Material, and which step. The Monuments tab is very similar to the Buildings tab, though for Monuments... and other special objects that require construction, such as the Halt, Road Sections, Water Tower, Supercomputer, etc. Which constructions to list under Buildings or Monuments, at least in the case of constructions the player does not buy from a menu, is effectively a question of taste. The Tasks tab is for listing all Tasks where this Material is used. So far, this tab generally only lists whichever Task using this Material that I can recall off the top of my head when editing/creating the page. This tab is quite incomplete for most Materials, but eventually, I plan to go through the Task list, task by task, and fill in these tabs. In any case, "Harvest" is for grabbing from a (100% success rate) pile or crops. "Scavenge" is for finding in the Neighbourhood from sources that aren't 100% rate. "Provide" is when the player turns in a Material to the task giver. "Rewarded" is when the player gains the Material upon completion of a task. Example Materials for comparison: Metal Sheet, Magnet, Silver (raw), Pipes (gift) This ended up being significantly longer and wall o'texty than I expected when I started. I'll do Crops and Buildings in (a) later post(s). Hopefully with less verbosity, given how much I expounded here. Category:Blog posts